


if fate and destiny bring us close

by MercurialComet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: this is a superhero au that has jercy





	if fate and destiny bring us close

“Augur!”

“Yes?” A blond man in a black jumpsuit came forward into the light, speaking to a voice in the darkness.

“I’ve heard you had a vision that is slightly troubling to the well being of our plan.”

The man grimaced, not liking that he was put on the spot for a glimpse into the future that could ruin plans that had been laid for decades.“Yes my lady. Two men will discover their powers and rise against us.”

There was a sigh, and a tremor shook the room. “Well, that will complicate things a bit. Do you know them? Appearances, Names? Do you know anything that could benefit our side?”

A head shake, blue eyes slightly rolling, not enough to show, but enough to show his exasperation of  _ No one understands how my powers work around here _ . “No my lady. All I know is that they’re at the college theatre right now.”

“Will they change their mind and help the cause?”

“It seems… improbable, my lady.”

“Fine. Go there, find the two, and eliminate them. We can’t let new variables to start causing unneeded issues.”

The Augur paused. “Whatever it takes?”

“Whatever it takes.”

There was a shift of the earthy ground around them, and he was gone.

* * *

 

“Take it from the top!” There was a collective groan as everyone walked back to their spots on stage to restart the song.

While massively complaining of course.

“It’s so difficult to sing Gustave! He’s a ten year old boy who sings higher than Christine at some points! And Christine sings higher than Cosette from Les Mis for fuck’s sake!”

“Shut up Jack!”

“Oh, Percy.” a voice from the lights shouted down as a handsome blond peeked over the railing where the lights hung. “Where do you want the light to be on stage when you come out to sing Ms.Giry’s part?”.

“Um, let’s see… How about down center? Can you do that Jason?” A tanned, black haired man shouted back up from the stage. “Oh, and we decided it’s Mark Giry! Not Ms.Giry, **Mark** Giry.”

“Good for you! It’s now a baritone instead of alto, so what?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Baritone is pretty much the male alto.”

“I would scream at you in anger, but that’s pretty true.”

“Perseus Achilles Jackson! Stop screaming before you lose your voice and we have to stop the practice. And Jason Grace, you stop distracting him! You two are roommates, you can have a chat back at your apartment.”

“Yes Reyna.”

A nod was shared between the three, and the female director went back to her post and said, “Jack! Start it from the beginning of the quartet please!”

“Ooooh. Ooooooh. Ooooh. Ooooooh!”

By the middle of the song, the haunting music was flying through the air, each note slightly hanging on the oxygen in the room, all the harmonies exactly as Reyna imagined, and this wasn’t even one week away from the show, right on the last dress rehearsal.

“Devil takes the hindmost”. As the last notes were sung by Sharon everyone felt the buzz from a well done performance and Reyna was just starting to congratulate them when there was a sudden whisper of sound, and a chill running down their spines. There was something in the room with them and it was most definitely not well meaning.

“Maybe we should leave, I think we have it down for now and we will nail the show tomorrow.” Reyna said, unsure as she unlocked the backstage door so the actors could change out of their costumes and remove the stage makeup, while the technicians stayed on the catwalks, powering down the equipment. 

With years of theater, choir, and the experience of rushing to get a show ready, not to mention the fear of  _ What _ _ Who the fuck is here? How did they get the key?The doors are locked and Reyna has the key,  _ They all were on the stage, besides Jason who was still on the catwalk, just barely finishing up the lights.

They all heard Reyna scream and Annabeth cussing like a sailor and ran into the seats where they saw Drew Tanaka from the costuming department sitting limply in a chair, obviously moved, with a dagger in her neck; blood starting to dry up with a note in her hand.

Piper, one of the costume designers, reached out with a shaky hand, grabbed blood streaked paper, unfolded it, and read. 

“Two of you know exactly why I’m here. Give up now, and this won’t get messy.”

They all stood still, Percy and Jason both having slightly more panicked expression than the others, because for some weird reason, they felt that the danger was for them. A dagger whirled through the air towards Jason, as the sharp weapon flew ever closer there was a sudden whoosh of air and Jason was on the stage, perfectly safe and unharmed, although now everyone was slightly on edge, no one noticed. They all stood for a minute before quickly running for the doors, all scattering in separate directions. 

Jason and Percy both ran to the same door which led to the crowded streets of New York. They didn’t have much time to discuss which way they’d run, only allowing instinct to rely on.

Sadly, their instincts were different, and they split up. They both ran towards their shared dorm, they just took vastly different directions. Percy’s leading him home to their dorito filled haven and Jason’s leading directly into the arms of a stranger.  He felt the sense of danger suddenly increase just before bony fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him from the street into the alley behind them.

A black hood was pulled over his head before he could process his sudden change in momentum, the hood blocking his sight and disorienting him, and his arms now tied behind his back. He was thrown in the trunk of a car, and felt himself being driven out to an unknown destination.


End file.
